Wolf's Rain Rona's Accident
by InSaNiTy55612
Summary: Rona has done something horibble now kiba has too care for her...IF you dont like it please review it and tell me
1. Cattle Chase

Rona: yay im so exited what are we gonna do first?

Tsume: are you gonna die in this?

Rona: D: i is?

Tsume: stop talking stuipid -3-

-DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN-

Rona was walking in the field of her barn owners house then saw a calf in the ran out into it too get it but the calf started running she jumped on its back bringing it down then she flipped over landing on a shocking wire that shocked her spine,legs,and waist."GET HER!" The barn owners yelled worriedly as the two girls where screaming thier heads off telling them too call the vet."Is she ok?!" the girl said getting on her knees running her hand down her black and brown fur "SASHA CALL THE VET!" One of the girls parents yelled running towards me.

Kibas P.O.V

he heard the yelling comming from the farm "the heck is going on?" he said to himself then he saw me and his eyes widened "is that Rona?" He said looking at me as the vets car came into the driveway."What the?" He said looking at her bloody legs waist and walked alittle closer making sure not too be seen and he heard what the people were saying."she wont be able too be a normal wolf wont be able to stand walk run hunt do any of that its best to put her down."He whined alittle then came out into the open and shifted too human form."She wont die ill help her." He said pointing at me."If you dont get her too stand by tommorow shes going too be put down." The vet said and got in his car and drove away.

Ronas P.O.V

She looked up at kiba and started whining she shifted into her human form and tried too stand holding on too his hand that he had held on too him as he took off into the forest she suddenly saw Tsume,Hige,and Toboe."Kiba what have you brought too us this time?" She heard Hige whine looking at me he saw that I was clearly injured.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Rona: I think it was good for a first try.

Tsume: yea right i wasnt even in this chapter...

Rona: Yea you where you weren't paying attention dodo

Tsume:...

Rona:...


	2. Helping

YAY FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTERR!

Rona: Dont get so Exited im the one who does that!

Tsume: Mmmhmm...

As Kiba runs I look at his face a blush runs across it I cover my eyes so he doesnt see the little crosses in them that glow at night.

"Is she ok?" I heard someone say as I heard 4 footsteps walking to me I uncover my eyes and the crosses glow as I look at the boys surronding me.

"Shes awake..." A little boy says getting on his knees looking into my eyes,it was like I was sending a shock down his spine cause he started shaking I try to get up,but I cant.

Kiba pushes my light blonde hair out of my face,"Rona,can you stand?" He asks but I can barley hear him.

"her eyes,there glowing crosses in them!" Hige says looking doen at my eyes.

"Shes cute!" Toboe says smiling as I back up in Kibas chest not knowing he was there and Kiba wraps his arms around me hugging me."Its ok sis.." He says but I look at Toboe like he was insane and I make a small smile he probably thought it was adorable though cause he made a cute little laugh.

I giggle at Toboes laugh and so does Kiba,Hige starts touching my face and I slap him."Stop it!" I say hugging Kiba.

"I cant get up,Kiba" I say like a little 4 year old though Im 14.

"Oh,dear..." Kiba says and he strokes my hair and Toboe crawls closer to me.

I try to get up but,I instantly fall but I dont give up.

I get up again grabbing my big brother Kiba and my legs shake.

My legs felt broken though they werent they where shocked they finally give in and I fall on my knees.

"I cant get up!" I cry digging my face into Kibas chest.

"I'll help you.." Kiba says gripping my hand pulling me up,I almost tumble over.

Tsume walks to me seeing my legs my back and my neck he sighs and facepalms walking off.

Toboe lifts himself up smiling "Kiba,can I help to?" He asks but Kiba shakes his head *No*.

Kiba lets me go and sees if I can walk but he has to help me.

To Be Continued o3o...

Rona:Poor me! My hair got all frizzled!

Tsume: Thats all you cared about?

Rona: O!

Tsume: 0'


End file.
